It's always darkest before the dawn
by FuckyeahLilyPotter
Summary: Mi nombre es Claire Mirage y Fred Weasley es mi mayor enemigo... Las obligaciones de mi madre por su trabajo como auror, nos obliga a volver a mudarnos a Londres, donde cursare mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Volvere a ver a mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger y a mis mejores amigos, Ron y Harry. Aunque hay un pequeño problema, Frederick Weasley. Ese hombre si que puede sacarme de mis cas


Mi cara esta fría, y mi cuerpo entumecido. Esta horrorosa manta fina no me abriga nada, ¿Es que acaso no pueden tener una buena frazada o un calentador? Veo a mi alrededor y descubro que todos los pasajeros están igual que yo. Cara pálida, acurrucados, y la nariz roja como si estuviéramos resfriados. Volteo a ver a mi madre, ella está dormida. Se ha quedado dormida desde el primer minuto que subimos a este transporte muggle, el cual esta horrorosamente frio. ¿Qué tiene de malo la aparición o los polvos Flu? Ella es un auror, demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que insistir sobre viajar de esta forma? Aun no me entra en la cabeza.

El resto del viaje sigue igual, frio. Oigo como el avión comienza a descender y decido que es momento de despertar a mi madre. Le doy unos suaves movimientos pero no se mueve, la sacudo con un poco más de fuerza, tampoco. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tomo alguna pocion para dormir?

— ¿Madre? —la llamo suavemente, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. No contesta. No puedo usar magia fuera del colegio, ni tampoco en frente de todos estos muggles que están observándome. — ¿Mama? —la sacudo con mayor fuerza. — ¡Mama! —no me queda otra opción que gritarle en el oído.

Su cabeza se levanta rápidamente debido al susto y pasa la mirada por todo el avión hasta que se encuentra con la mía.

— Ya llegamos a Londres. —le informo suavemente. Ella mira por la ventana que está a mi lado y se da cuenta que el avión está quieto. Los pasajeros empiezan a descender, y mi madre toma nuestros bolsos de mano.

Bajo del avión junto a mi madre, la cual parece haber viajado dos horas mediante polvos Flu. Esta ojerosa y tiene la ropa toda con arrugas. Mi madre lleva en su mano una almohada color azul zafiro que tiene en la punta un conejo rojo. Si, lo sé. Es rara. Aunque yo no puedo juzgar mucho la apariencia de mi madre. Mi pelo esta todo revuelto y pequeños mechones cubren mi cara, estoy segura que mis ojos parecen sandias inversas. Tengo los ojos rojos por no haber podido dormir nada, y estoy segurísima que no combina muy bien con mis pupilas verdes.

Camino junto a mi madre hasta las pequeñas cabinas de verificación, donde piden los pasaportes y esas cosas.

— ¿Jazmín Mirage? —pregunta el hombre que está verificando nuestras identidades. Mi mama asiente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que es ella. — Entonces, ¿Tu eres Claire Mirage, cierto? —esta vez la pregunta va dirigida a mí.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

El muggle con uniforme sigue chequeando nuestros datos, me permito ver el lugar. Es grande y blanco. Está lleno de muggles que van de aquí para allá con sus maletas y sus caras de haber dormido. "Que suerte" me susurro a mí misma. ¿Cómo hacen para dormir en ese aparato parecido a Alaska? Hay un montón de muggles que están vigilando, otros que revisan el equipaje, los que entregan los boletos, y muchos más. "Hay más gente que en el ministerio de magia mismo" pensé para mis adentros. Hay un montón de escaleras que llevan a pisos superiores tanto como a inferiores. A mi lado izquierdo puedo ver un enorme vidrio que deja a la vista los aviones. Son enormes, casi todos blancos. Mi madre me llama y me saca de mi observación. Le echo una mirada de disculpa y sigo su camino. Luego de ir a retirar las maletas, donde por cierto, esta infestado de muggles como si fuera alguna especie de plagas, logramos las nuestras. "Rosa" susurro con asco al ver mi maleta. Parece que mi madre todavía no ha captado el mensaje de que no soy una señorita toda elegante envuelta en seda, flores y cosas rosas. ¿Aún no sabe que mi color favorito es el azul? ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Ha vivido conmigo y mi pieza azul zafiro toda la vida y todavía no sabes que odio el color rosa? Sigo a mi madre detrás con mi maleta rosa chillón agarrada por mi mano izquierda, luego de unas cuantas vueltas, llegamos a la puerta de salida.

En las afueras hay muchos automóviles, los cuales obviamente están siendo conducidos por muggles. Veo como mi madre levanta un dedo y un auto se para frente a ella. En el techo del automóvil, hay un cartel que dice _taxi. _El hombre que lo conduce sale del automóvil y se ofrece a ayudar a mi madre con las maletas, ella le sonríe con agradecimiento y él le guiña un ojo con descaro. "Viejo pervertido" pienso para mis adentros. ¿Acaso el muy idiota no tiene en su cabeza el significado de la palabra disimulación? Está bien, sé que mi mama es hermosa. Pero ¿Hay alguna necesidad de desnudarla con la mirada frente a mí?

Despues de ubicar las maletas, entre ellas esa horrible cosa rosa, mi madre se sienta junto a mi. Me sonríe y no me queda otra opción que devolverle la sonrisa. No puedo evitar sentir pena por mi madre. Ella se ha casado solo dos veces en su vida y en ambas ocasiones la han dejado. El primer hombre con el que se caso, mi padre, desaparecio. Bueno, en realidad mi madre nunca me ha contado la verdadera historia sobre mi padre pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de preguntar. En cuanto al segudo hombre en cuestión, si lo conozco. Su nombre es Nicholas Spaare, un hombre castaño de ojos claros y, a lo lejos, parece un hombre con un buen futuro por delante. Pero, como dice el dicho, las apariencia engañan. Mi madre descubrió que él era un mortifago encubierto que pretendía sacar provecho de su presencia en la Orden del Pajaro, o algo parecido. Por suerte, un dia ella descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo mientras ayudaba a curarlo de una quemadura hecha en casa y fue lo bastante rápida para apresarlo y llevarlo a Azkaban. Tardo unos dos días en volver a casa, tiempo en el cual estuve a cuidado de la vieja chiflada de mi vecina. En fin, ahora el muy desgraciado esta descanzando suavemente en su celda de Azkaban. Como dije, mi madre no tiene suerte en el amor.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la ventana del taxi, viendo a Londres pasar por frente mio. La suave música que contiene la radio me va relajando de a poco y todo el sueño que no vino durante el viaje, recae sobre mi notablemente. Los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar lentamente. Por lo menos ahora se que no despertare en el cielo por problemas técnicos del cacharro muggle ese.

‹‹Oscuridad. Esa maldita oscuridad me acechaba. Estoy rodeada de oscuridad. Una luz se ve a lo lejos, mis impulsos me invitan a seguirla. "No lo hagas" susurra mi subconciente, el cual esta igual de asustado que yo. Por alguna razon extraña e inexplicable siento que el tiene razon y, por primera vez en cuatro largos años, tengo el deseo de querer hacerle caso. Mi cuerpo no obedece, mis piernas caminan solas. No quiero ir alli, algo malo hay alli. "Date la vuelta" volvio a susurrar mi subconciente. Mi cuerpo esta desconectado de mi cerebro y sigue avanzando sin aceptar ordenes. Una luz sale de mi interior y flota frente a mi. Es azul, se convierte en verde. Ha cambiado a ser amarilla, ahora es roja. Flota. Flota frente a mi, he intento atraparla pero se escapa de mis manos como agua. "Se esta burlando de ti" resuena la voz de mi conciencia en mi mente. Ya lo se. No hacia falta que la muy desgraciada me lo recuerde. La luz desaparece. Todo es oscuridad, excepto la luz blanca a lo lejos. Mi cuerpo vuelve a tomar rumbo hacia ella. Una luz verde esmeralda, al igual que el color de mis ojos, sale de la luz que hasta hace poco habia sido blanca. "¡Noooooooooo!" Una voz masculina resuena en mis oidos. La habitacion oscura empieza a iluminarse tenuemente. Estamos en una casa, esta toda destruida. Hay gritos en la planta de arriba, mas bien sollozos. A mi lado hay un hombre, estoy segura que no pasa los veintiocho años, esta palido. Sus ojos ya no tienen el brillo que compartimos los del lado de los vivos. "Es que esta muerto, pequeña idiota" susurra con una mueca burlona, mi subconciente. A su lado hay alguien mas, otro hombre, se encuentra arrodillado frente a el dejando escapar largos sollozos mientras levanta la chaqueta del otro intentando buscar que reaccione. Lo puedo ver, lo siento, esta desesperado. Zaradea fuertemente al hombre sin vida y, luego de un minutos, se deja caer junto a el. Esta mirando el suelo, una pequeña criatura se encuentra junto a el, mirandolo curiosamente. Es una niña, no tendra mas de un año. El hombre la levanta y se dispone a subir las escaleras, arriba se oyen sollozos. Mira hacia las escaleras que dan al piso de arriba y suelta un largo suspiro. "Perdoname, cariño" susurra con voz ronca, dejando a la niña en el suelo. Intento subir detras de el, pero hay algo que me lo impide. Me quedo mirando a la niña, la cual tiene los ojos puestos en el hombre muerto. "No tiene rasguños, ni esta bañado en sangre" observo curiosamente, me quiero acercar para seguir revisando al hombre. Pero entonces, el otro hombre baja con la vista gacha y los puños apretados. Vuelve a mirar a la niña y la alza otra vez. "Perdoname por lo que hare, princesa" le susurra a la niña y desaparece de ahi.››

-¡Claire! –grita mi madre a mi oído, sobresaltándome. -¿Cariño, que te sucede?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –susurro audiblemente.

-Estuviste gritando entre sueños. –dijo mi madre en mi oído. –El hombre este te ha estado mirando raro, cariño. –susurro mi madre, con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me importa una mierda lo que este pervertido piense de mi.-mascullo enojada. Mi madre me mira con reproche. –Esta bien, lo siento. Solo tuve una pequeña pesadilla.

-¿Qué soñaste? –pregunto con curiosidad.

- Nada, no te preocupes.

-Claire… -me reprocho ella, con su conocido fruncimiento de ceño.

Suspire.

-Habia un hombre…

-¿Un hombre?

- Si, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es un hombre?

-No te burles de mi, jovencita. –comenzo a decir con su tono de reproche.

-Esta bien, bueno, ese hombre estaba tirado en el suelo y lloraba.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, pero parecía muy angustiado.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Bueno el…

-Hemos llegado, señoritas. –dijo el viejo asqueroso, digo el hombre que conducia el automóvil, volteando para vernos a nosotras.

-Gracias, emmm…

-Raul –constesto el hombre, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo. "Asqueroso" susurro mi subconciente. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo.

-Si, claro. Raul. –mi madre sonríe y recoge las maletas. Me pasa las mias y encamina su camino hacia dentro de nuestra antigua casa.

El taxi desaparece rápidamente al dar vuelta por la esquina. Mi madre sonríe orgullosa mirándome.

-La próxima vez, da un buen uso a tus dones de metamorfomaga y conviértete en un copia de la abuela Judy. –dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. Mi madre hace una mueca de disgusto.

Vuelvo a reir.

Ni yo ni mi madre soportamos a la tia Judy. Es mas, ni siquiera es mi tia realmente. Judy Spaare, una vieja amargada con pelo blanco y ojos negros profundos. Las arrugas parecen ser tatuajes adornando su amargada cara y su pelo canoso termina el perfecto look de la típica suegra odiosa. Es la hermana del padre de Nicholas, y mientras nuestros padres estuvieron juntos, se hacia llamar la tia Judy o la "abuelita cariñosa". Desagradable. Vieja molesta.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar a la anciana endemoniada. –advirtio mi madre, riendo. Durante casi toda nuestra vida hemos vivido solas, formando una gran amistad entre las dos. Por supuesto, aun le debo el respeto por ser mi progenitora pero casi siempre nos contamos todo. Tengo suerte de tener un madre asi.

-Es la nueva innombrable –susurre divertida. Mi madre frunce el ceño de repente.

-Con eso no se bromea.

-Sabes que no hablo en serio.

-Esta bien, aunque debo admitir que es igual de aterradora.

Ambas rompemos en carcajadas. Mi madre saca las llaves de la cual será nuestra nueva casa, y abre la puerta. Esta vacia, bueno, es una casa nueva ¿cierto? Dejo mis maletas junto a la puerta de entrada y entro rápidamente por la casa para investigar la que será mi nueva casa.

Mi nueva vida empieza.

- O -


End file.
